


Continuing

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’re starting to get too old for this, my friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts “I’m not here looking for absolution, because I found/Myself an old solution” (“Bedroom Hymns” by Florence + The Machine) & ‘and if you’re ever back this way’ (but, really, inspired by all five prompts) (bonus: 3rd person)

“I think you’re starting to get too old for this, my friend,” said Charles, as Erik lifted him out of his wheelchair and into their bed.

“Nonsense,” Erik snapped, adjusting Charles’s legs under the blankets, and even without his telepathy, Charles could read the guilt and love and stubbornness in his expression.

Most of the time, Erik encouraged Charles to be self-sufficient, moving shelves and cabinets lower, installing railings and hand grips, but this was different. There were hand-holds by the bed, too, and Charles could certainly do it himself, but this had been Erik’s self-appointed duty since the day he had arrived on Charles’s front step, helmet in his hands, since the night he had knelt beside Charles’s wheelchair and said, “Please, let me.”

“We’re neither of us as young as we used to be,” Charles said, now, watching Erik change into his pajamas.

“All the more reason for me to continue.” Erik slid into bed and turned out the lights with a wave of his hand.

“Still, it can’t be good for your back, anymore,” said Charles. “Or your knees.”

“My knees are fine.”

“No need to pout, darling.” Charles aimed his hand for where he thought Erik’s knee was and missed by several inches, but didn’t move it. “Modern medicine is a splendid thing, although you may wish to start with something simpler to improve. All that gray hair, perhaps?”

“I earned my gray hair,” Erik grumbled. “And at least I have any.”

He took any possible sting out of the words by taking Charles’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

There was silence for a long moment, and Charles thought their discussion was over, until Erik said, softly, “I know you forgave me long ago, old friend, but I haven’t quite managed to forgive myself. Let me do this one thing for you, as long as I’m able.”

Charles tugged until Erik was lying against him, and pressed his own kiss to Erik’s wrist, just above the numbers tattooed there.

“Then I will consider it a privilege,” he said.

THE END


End file.
